


Marco-?

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck, Why Did I Write This?, like this is really sad, marco's dead and his mother doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's mother doesn't know that Marco is dead. Then a member of the Scouting Legion appeared at the door, crying and saluting, claiming that her son was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco-?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Attack on Titan oneshot and I'm sorry but I am a monster.

I heard there was a battle last week, they called it the Battle of Trost. They were trying to reclaim the Trost District by blocking the hole that the Colossal Titan kicked through the wall. Apparently the trainee squad that my son Marco is in had to fight due to the Scouting Legion being out on a mission and they were fighting the approaching Titans with the Garrison. I hoped that they were letting the trainees come and see their families because I needed to know that Marco was okay. I was waiting for a knock on the door, I was waiting to open the door and see my little soldier boy at the door with a smile on his face, bursting with excitement, ready to tell me everything. I looked at my favourite photo of Marco which was taken probably a few minutes after he got his jacket. He had a huge smile of pure happiness and he looked like nothing could bring him down. That was sent with a few other pictures. Another was him with a boy with a light ash-brown undercut and light brown eyes. The boy looked to be someone who didn't smile to much, yet he was smiling in the photo with Marco. 

Another photo was Marco and three others, one was a boy with dark brown hair and intense teal-green eyes. He was smiling but he looked surprised. The other two were a girl with long black hair and dark eyes and a boy with slightly long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was smiling a ghost of a smile and the boy had a smile as big as Marco's. There were many other photos but the boy with ash brown hair kept on coming up in them. All together there were about 15 photos. I couldn't help but remember when Marco was 4 and he was playing by a big eucalyptus tree near our house. As some leaves fell, he tried to catch them and he was giggling as he failed to catch each leaf that fell by him. When he did catch a leaf, his eyes were wide with excitement and pride as he thrust his hands towards me, showing me the leaf that he caught. I remembered laughing when a gust of wind blew his leaf away and he gave up trying to catch the leaves and he just laid down across my legs and picked flowers that were by where I was sitting. Marco gave me the occasional flower that wasn't damaged.

/Knock, knock\

I was startled out of my memories by sudden knocking on the door. I wiped my tears away and smiled as I realised that it would be my son "Marco!" I stood up even though I don't even remember being on the ground and I ran to the door, ready to greet my brave soldier boy. I was taken aback when I opened the door and saw that the boy standing there was not my precious Marco, but the ash-brown haired boy from my son's pictures. He wore the emerald-green cloak of the Scouting Legion and he was standing in a sincere salute, not looking me in the eye as he began talking with tears running down his face. "Ms Bott, I am here to inform you that..." his voice cracked at that moment and tears came to my eyes as I realised what had happened "Your son, Marco Bott, a fellow trainee of mine in the 104th Training Squad... Marco Bott, the 7th highest ranked in the entire squad, has fallen in battle whilst reclaiming the Trost district." my tears fell and I noticed that every time the boy said my son's name, his voice had become more strained "Tell me child, was his sacrifice worth it? Did his sacrifice delay the immediate extinction of the human race?" I asked, hysteria beginning to set in "YES MA'AM! Your son..." He shook his head "No, Marco's death helped us reseal the breached gate. It was thanks to his sacrifice that many others didn't die." the boy looked up just after I sighed in relief. He then noticed the pictures in my hand and sobbed, covering his mouth with his left hand, his right hand still on his chest in front of his heart. 

"Come inside child. You must be weary from the travelling." I held the door open as he stumbled in "Sit down child." he sat on the chair at the dining table that Marco used to sit at "Jean." he said suddenly "I beg your pardon child?" I asked in confusion. "My name. Jean Kirstein. I was quite a close friend of Marco's. You could even say we were best friends." My eyes widened at that statement "What actually happened... To my son?" he closed his eyes with a shudder "Nobody knows. However, how he was found is different, I couldn't find Marco after the battle and I was very concerned, so I started looking through the streets. I found his body two days after the battle. His legs seemed intact but from his hips upward to just above his eyes... He had no right side. It was like a Titan had took a bite out of one side of his body and just left him sitting there. It was like it was playing with its food." Jean's voice was shaking and he was struggling to keep himself together and I noticed that he was digging his nails into the palm of his hands and drawing blood, as if he blamed himself and nobody else for Marco's demise "Jean, when I ask you this question, don't lie, tell me your truthful answer... Did you like my son in the way that you wanted him as something more than a friend?" I was dead serious as I asked this. 

As soon as I finished saying that, he flushed red and started spluttering, covering his face with his hands. "In all due respect Ms Bott, I will tell you the truth but please don't hate me when I say it. Marco and I... We were more than just friends. It only began a few months ago, but yes, if you were asking this, I did love him and I still do. I want to be with him but I know that if I did anything stupid to be with him he'd scold me." Jean looked down as if he expected me to hit him for admitting that he was gay and that he had dated my son without my permission. "Thank you for telling me the truth. And yes, Marco would scold you if you did something stupid." Jean stood up abruptly and walked towards the door, wiping away a few stray tears "Ah. I'm sorry for staying so much longer than expected. Thank you Ms Bott. It was nice talking to you but I'm afraid I've outstayed my welcome. I must get back to the Recon Corps." I put a hand on his shoulder "Wait, Jean, just know that if you ever need to talk to someone for any reason, know I will be here for you to talk to at any time. And just know that Marco will still watch over you as a guardian angel." Jean smiled slightly as he opened the door. "

Thankyou Ms Bott. One last quick thing before I go, you look a lot like Marco. I just hope that you know that." He walked through the door and it looked like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. I watched him use his 3DMG to go towards the stables and I didn't stop watching him until he was out of my sight. Once he was gone, I closed the door and sat down against it, grief for the loss of my only son setting in now that Jean was gone. I wailed, now knowing I was the only one left in my family. My husband had died not too long after he completed training and joined the Scouting Legion. He wanted to see the world outside of the walls without having to worry about Titans. Maybe... Just maybe, I might be alive when they take back the rest of the world for humanity and I will walk out of the gate with my son and husband's spirits walking beside me. Yes... That is one thing I am determined to stay alive for. If I don't live until then, the three of us can walk beside Jean as he walks into freedom.

A chill ran down my spine as something cold touched my shoulder. "Marco-?" I looked up and saw that there was nothing there, yet I knew it was the spirit of my son. I could hear faint whispering 'I'm sorry mother.' 'I tried to stay alive.' 'I was so close to the others.' And I sobbed "It's okay Marco. Don't be afraid to cry, it wasn't your fault." I felt the coldness wrap around my body and I knew he was hugging me 'I love you mother, but I must go with Jean. He gets reckless and I often need to save him.' He whispered and I knew he was already gone. I was alone again and I curled up on myself, starting to sob silently. Unless I told anyone, nobody would know that my son is dead, nobody would know the sacrifice he made. Nobody would even care. "Oh Marco..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am so sorry for doing this. I began writing this a day after I watched that episode and I regret becoming part of this fandom two weeks before exams.


End file.
